


our courage will pull us through

by sushihighroller



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: Gladion comforts his sister after Sun and Guzma fall through the Ultra Wormhole with their mother. He's not worthy of her, he never is. But he wants to be.





	our courage will pull us through

He sees her again when he’s trying to single-handedly take down the Aether Foundation. He just wants to make sure Type: Null will be safe. Sun ushers her along as he fights Foundation employee after Foundation employee. He doesn’t really see her again until he hears a high pitched shriek in their mother’s room. Her Pokemon stare out at them cryogenically frozen. Wide, vacantly staring through them as they advance on her. He watches helplessly as Lillie paces toward their mother. He can see tears sparkling in her eyes, and his mania quiets to a dull roar. His mother’s eyes glitter dangerously.

He watches soundlessly as his mother opens her mouth to tear his sister apart. He’s ashamed to acknowledge that he waits for her diatribe to be over before he rushes toward his sister, propping her up as they watch Sun follow Lusamine through a wormhole. He turns to look back at them for a moment, his steely eyes and gentle smirk a premonition of what they might expect. He gives Lillie a brief thumbs up before he disappears into another dimension. Lillie faints in Gladion’s arms almost immediately after.

He takes her down to the Aether labs, reluctantly trusting her to Wicke’s care. He can only imagine what Lillie might say about his decision to treat her at Aether. They force him to sit outside, despite his status of being the son of the president. Wicke spends almost an hour with his sister and Foundation staff before she comes out into the hallway to speak with him.

“We’re very confident she’ll make a complete recovery.”

His gaze focuses on her immediately and intensely. She shifts in place uncomfortably, pushing her glasses up her nose, careful to ensure she has full eye contact with him.

“We’ve determined that Lillie has just fainted from the shock of those events with your mother, young master.” Her face seems to settle, but her body language effuses nervousness. Gladion is sure to keep the flicker of emotion off his face.

“She should be awake within twelve hours.” Wicke can feel herself begin to sweat, caught between her own sorrow at the young mistress’ predicament, and the young master’s intensity.

The connection between them had always been strong, and Wicke had restrained herself from referencing it with Madame Lusamine. She had always assumed Lusamine had known, but from what she can see in her young master’s eyes, it seems the Madame has underestimated her children’s feelings for each other.

She watches warily as Gladion pulls himself up along the wall, inching toward his sister’s room. She can see the intensity, the fervor in his eyes, and she decides to step back a few paces, self-preservation overriding her loyalty to Madame Lusamine.

She can see the pain and conflict in his eyes, and decides to take mercy on him, despite the fact that she knows his mother never would.

“She’ll be fine Gladion. Just give her time to recover.”She affects a casual tone, but can still see his hand hovering over his Pokeballs. She prays that he may be able to recognize help when it appears. His hand lands on his thigh, a breath of a sigh exhaled from his lips forcefully. His eyes still bleed through her with intensity, a search for answers. She pushes the sweat into her hair, and decides to quickly and politely take her leave. His health can’t be her concern anymore. Especially not when she needs to look out for herself.

“Your sister will be fine. She’s only asleep.”

Wicke can’t make herself look back at him as she takes the elevator one floor up and out of his sight. There was always something in the young master that made her nervous. It's just been exacerbated in her care of Lillie. She can feel his eyes on her back the whole way up to the first floor.

He sits outside of Lillie's room for nearly twelve hours. The Foundation employees will not let him in, not matter how much he asks. It’s not until almost a day later that Lillie comes out of the room, leaning heavily on an Aether Foundation employees’ arm. Gladion pushes himself up with effort and takes her from him. The employee gives him a baleful glare, but gives him instructions regarding her care despite it.

He guides her to her bed, in her own bedroom. He tips her over into her bed, her face lax with sleep immediately. He spares a moment to look around at her room. It’s been such a long time since he’s been to the Foundation, and her room specifically. He struggles to refrain from touching all of her stuff. His sister. He’s missed her so much. He watches her breathe from her bed, asleep and oblivious from the strife she’s caused. He can understand why she did it, and it parallels his own journey to ensure Type: Null has a safe space to exist.

His empathy doesn’t alleviate the pain in his chest that comes from imagining her dead, or permanently unconscious. She shifts in a restless sleep, startling him from his musings. He rushes to her side, grasping her hand clumsily in his own. Her skin feels so cold. Did it always feel this cold?

“Lille?” His voice seems to echo throughout the room.

“Lillie, how are you feeling?” He can’t keep himself from shaking as his sister rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“Gladion? I”m fine. Where’s mother?” Her voice is so full of concern for this wretch of a human being and Gladion has a hard time swallowing it down, but after a deep breath, he does it for his sister. For her.

“Mother will be fine. She went through the Ultra-Wormhole, with Sun and Guzma.”

Lillie stares at him in an odd disbelief, and he finds himself holding her down to her bed as she struggles against him.

He can sense her desire to go after them, but it’s not something he can allow to happen to his little sister.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to go after her.” His voice sounds reedy and thin to his own ears, flecked with a fear of losing her.

“But what about Sun? What about Mr. Guzma?” Gladion stares down at her wide-eyed, pushing her into the bed with his weight. He’s confident Sun, as powerful as he is, will be perfectly fine. Guzma…He could really care less how Guzma fares.

“Sun will be fine, Lillie, Sun is with her. I couldn’t let you just…”

“Couldn’t let me what…?”

“Couldn’t let you die!” He finishes at nearly a shout. He finds his nails are digging into the skin on her wrists, her, (his eyes?) eyes bright and afraid. He forces himself to let her go. He slides down the side of her bed.

He draws in a deep, calming breath as he looks into her stunned, wide eyes. He repeats himself, more calmly this time, “I couldn’t let you die, Lillie.” He can see the fight in her eyes, and as she shifts to make a break for it, he’s already there.

He’s on top of her before he can control himself. He pushes her body into the bed with a singular intent. She struggles against him, predictably, but ultimately, she’s not strong enough to shake him off. He grabs her wrists and pushes them into the bed. His strength barely supports his body as he forces himself to look into her eyes.

“There’s nothing you can do, Lillie. Sun is more capable than either you or me.” He doesn't intend it to sound as cold as it does.

It’s the truth, even though he’s stopped pursuing Lusamine, their obsessed mother. He recognized the futility in going after them after he saw Sun following his mother into Ultraspace. If there’s anyone who can bring her back, it’s Sun. He may as well stay here and take care of things in the meantime. His heart hurts, in a way, to admit it, but he prides himself on being able to react logically to facts.

Underneath him, his sister has stopped struggling. He watches as glittering tears make their way down her cheeks. He wants to hold her, to comfort her so badly. They’ve been estranged for so long, he’s not sure he’d be welcome to do so.

She looks away, flushing with intensity as she acknowledges something he knows she’s been struggling with for a long time. Her wrists go slack in his grip.

“Maybe you’re right. I can’t do anything either, but Sun. Maybe Sun can.”

He’s relieved, in a way, that she’s given up to his logic, but by the same turn, he feels badly for crushing her self-esteem.

“I don’t mean to say that you can’t, Lillie. But Sun is even better with Pokemon than I am. I think he’s our best choice.”

Even she acquiesces to that. She’s seen Sun’s power firsthand, the bond he has with his Pokemon. He slides off the side of her bed again, as she moves to sit herself up. It feels like something that has long slumbered inside of her has awoken again. His shaking stops with her hand on his wrist.

“Brother…Come here.” She pulls him gently onto her bed, interlacing her fingers with his, and threading their legs together.

Gladion can’t help but shiver again as she pulls him close. He left the Foundation primarily to get away from her. To protect Type: Null, for all sorts of reasons, he never wanted to hurt her. He shudders to think of what she might be asking of him.

“You never left me, not like Mother did, did you?” Her eyes are wide and bright and piercing. He gets the sense that this is preternatural, as result of whatever Pokemon she’s been following around lately, probably the one she calls Nebbie..

“No, Lillie,” he feels like he should be lying when he tells her the truth of the extent of his affliction with her. “I never could leave you.” But good lord, how he’s tried.

She smiles sadly at him at that. “I love you too, Gladion.”

He’s overwhelmed by a desire to kiss her, and it’s not the right time, it never is, but he does it anyway. Their lips meet in a weird kind of duel. He’s explicitly seeking her out, when all she wants is comfort. He can barely bring himself to care as her lips turn up to meet his. He licks and bites along her lips as she sighs sweetly into his mouth.

He shifts to push his body along hers, and he murmurs happily when she yields to him. He pushes her back into her bed, back into her mattress and her sheets. Her hands come up to grip at his shoulders, and he smiles into her lips, into her kiss. She’s everything he’s ever wanted. Their mother must have recognized it. Because she kept them apart.

Her nails dig into his shoulder blades, and he has to pull back to take a breath. Her eyes are glassy as she stares at him, tongue lapping at the flavors he’s left in her mouth.

“Gladion…” it’s like a gentle sigh, and he can’t help himself as he dips his head back to hers again.

“What is it, sister?” He can taste her breath in his mouth, and he never wants to leave her again. He’s been fighting for so long, to forget her and to be worthy of her.

He’s overjoyed when she pulls at her clothes, silently begging him to pull them off of her. He complies hastily, easily, and suddenly she’s naked in front of him for the first time since they were children. She’s beautiful, and Gladion almost doesn’t know where to begin.

She doesn’t even need to guide him as he finds a nipple and sucks, another hand reaching up to her sex to play with her clitoris. Her gasping breaths are enough in his ears as he moves to her other nipple, carefully sucking and guiding her towards orgasm. Her legs tighten around his waist, and he can feel she’s sucking the salt off his neck as her eyes ask him to enter her.

“Lillie, are you sure?”

He was so certain she’d want to do this with Sun, considering how they’ve been attached at the hip for all those long months. Sun is better than him in every other way. Why wouldn’t his sister want to be with the best of the best?

Her breath is hot on his neck as she tells him calmly, self-assuredly, in a way that he has never seen before, ”Yes. Gladion, I need you. Please.”

Her legs tighten around her waist, and he can’t bring himself to stop as he lines himself up with her sex. He enters her abruptly, swiftly. He can see her almost cry out before she readjusts, shifting under his embrace. Her face tips up to to his, her forehead pressing against his. Her breath is sweet as she gives him a request, “Gladion. Brother, please, move.”

He cannot help but oblige her, her sweet, tight heat an impetus around him. He moves within her gently, until she beckons him for more.

“Please, please, please…” She begs him breathlessly, as he moves inside of her. Her breath clouds his eyes, but he’s more than confident she’s never needed him less.

She shifts suddenly, and he’s hitting a spot inside her that makes her nearly scream every time he hits it. She tightens around him, and he can feel himself get very close.

“Lillie,” he gasps. He’s not in control of this anymore. He can see her waver before she flips them, her on top, just riding him until she gets where she needs to go. He comes inside of her embarrassingly quickly. She takes advantage of how hard he is and rides herself to orgasm a short while later, her pale skin flushed and red. Her face scrunches in something so much like pain before she comes, wailing on top of him.

He thinks they probably look very similar in the throes of orgasm. It’s probably by design. Regardless, she wastes no time in dressing, and he just hopes that she might take pity on him enough to stay with him while he recovers. He watches her put her clothes on idly, more content than he’s been in a long time.

“Lillie, sister, I wasn’t saying that Sun could handle Mother and Guzma out of my own pride.” His sister is nearly dressed, wearing an expression he has rarely seen on her face. He tries one last time before he feels that he can’t win her over any more.

“I really think Sun is our best shot. He’s much better than you, or me.”

At those words, he can see instantly that it doesn’t matter what he says to her. She’s on her own path to discovering who can be convinced and who cannot. He sighs and gather himself up in their sheets.

“I love you,” he says. “I won’t let them hurt you.” Gladion will follow her to the ends of the earth. He finds the strength to pick up his Team Skull clothes. She helps him step into his underwear, and follows her out the door.


End file.
